no_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Worry People
Worry People is the nineteenth episode of No Evil. It is the first episode of season two. Plot Synopsis The episode begins by showing a house inside a big tree stump covered in snow, with the rest of the surroundings that are covered as well, as somber music begins to play. Quetzalcoatl and Kajortoq are shown to be upset and sitting next to one another. Wrip, seemingly angry, is seated next to Vinkle. Huehuecoyotl and Chalchiutlicue sit next to each other, disgruntled. Ichabod then starts to talk, saying that he didn't think someone could use the Black Tezcatlipoca and that it doesn't even take the form of anything. Paula, who sits next to him, asks what's wrong with "that kid" anyway, with Kitty saying that that young man called Black Bart is probably the same Charles the patchwork girl talked about when she invited Kitty to her home. Calamity says "Oh yeah... the Mother thing..", referring to when Angel kidnapped Kitty and asked her to become her mother. Wrip then says that certain people tend to think a kid needs a mother's guidance when they behave like little hellions in an angry voice, with Huey asking what they will do. Icky replies and says that they must find Xochiquetzal because there are two more pieces of the Black Tezcatlipoca - one on Xochiquetzal and one inside the Red Tezcatlipoca. Paula proposes that they split up, saying that some of them will meet her where she was supposed to meet Xochipilli. Kitty then tells Calamity to come along with her and Corn to get the Red Tezcatlipoca, saying that it's in the south and that it's not going to be quite as cold as where they are now. Calamity simply says "Eeeeeh!", with Kitty replying to "stop yer belly aching" and that they can spend two weeks in close proximity. Huey asks if he can stay near Hatfield, with Icky telling him that since Calamity picked him as a fork user, he has a responsibility now. He then asks him what if they need to to find something, with Calamity telling him that they know where everything is and that he can stay. Icky lets out a big sigh and tells her that she can't be so lenient, and that he as to be responsible, whilst looking annoyed. Paula then proposes that she got an idea, and suggests that they should just leave the fork with Huey because Hollow is pretty close, so if they have to find something, they'll just come back here to get Huey to find it, following it up with "whatever...it...may...be". Calamity agrees and says that they'll do that. Vinkle says that he'll stay put too because that kid (Charles) has it out for Hatfield and McCoy. Wrip then proclaims that she's not going into Hollow, so that she might as well stay in the home too. Piano music starts to play as Kitty announces that they need to get going while they have a break in the snow, and remembers everyone to wear human-form friendly clothes, because they know how Hollow is about that. The next scene shows Paula on her blue bull, with a wagon that has Icky, Calamity and Kitty inside as Huey, Wrip and Vinkle look on. The camera then purely focuses on the trio who stays, with Wrip and Vinkle looking at each other, and Huey holding the fork. Another house covered in snow is being shown, with smoke coming out of the chimney. A boiling pot can be heard, with Vinkle sighing out of boredom. It is shown that he sits on a chair. then he sighs again as Wrip says that they had a look at Hatfield and McCoy on their walk that morning, mentioning a snowy sunrise, doves coo'ing and the villagers too scared stiff to try and kill each other, proclaiming that it was "picture perfect" and that there was "not a speck of ick in sight". She continues and tells him to look at how much work she's getting done with an optimistic tone, showing the amount of bottles she has created (she uses them to transform into her human form). Vinkle agrees and says that he kinda wished they were around the first time that black ick stuff was around so that they at least knew what to expect to keep folks from having to be rescued. Huey replies by saying that that doesn't help much, as he is seen playing with some strings in his fingers as he sits on the ground. They both get spooked, with Wrip calling his name and telling him that he can't just come into their house unnanounced in an angry voice. Looking at her, Huey says that he doesn't want to be alone, with Wrip replying that the problem she had was with the "unannounced" part. Huey then says "Oh...", with Huey saying that he's now here in a cheerful manner, as the both look at him with a rather annoyed look. Wrip tells him to not break anything and that she means it. Huey then goes on that there was a way that they kept themselves kinda safe from the black ick back when they were kids, as he plays with the strings with his arms and feet, because they had a moet. Wrip, paying attention to warming up a purple liquid inside a spoon, sarcastically says "MM hhmm...", before asking how that works. He says that he doesn't know, and that the black ick just refused to cross bodies of water. He then suggest that, if they put a moat around Hatfield and McCoy, they wouldn't have to worry as much. Wrip replies by saying that he knows that ice is water, and that it was crawling on ice and snow just fine, as she drops the purple liquid on the spoon in a big bowl. Huey tells her that she's right, that it must have to be liquid, and that he's gonna starts digging. As he says that, he stands up and runs out the door. A few seconds of silence ensue, with Huey returning indoors and sitting on the floor again, proclaiming that it's winter, with Wrip telling him that he's "letting it all in here" by not closing the door. He then proclaims to himself that he can fix it with fire, to which he runs out again, with Wrip letting out an annoyed sigh as a result. After the back-and-forth between Wrip and Huey, a village with a couple of houses is shown as the wind blows. The moon dissapears as the scene turns from night to daytime, with the camera focussing on Vinkle, who's yawning, and the village chief of Hatfield. He tells her that he's just checking in again, still sleepy as his eyes are still pretty much closed. Wrip then looks on as Huey is hoeing the ground at high speed, with her asking if he has been working since yesterday, Huey answering "Yeah" whilst being out of breath. He then continues, as she asks him what he's doing, to which he replies that he's making a moat around Hatfield so they can protect themselves, still being breathless as he says all of that. Wrip tells him that it's winter and that water is ice, to which he replies that he got an idea. As he begins to tell his plan, it is being visually shown on screen, with Huey telling her that he first digs the moat and fills it with snow, then builds a stove or two, as well as a chimney, that goes sideways around the moat, claiming that it will melt the snow and keep it warm all the way around the town. Wrip then askingly tells him that, if he's going to build a roof around the water to keep it warm, that the black ick will just climb over the roof. Huey realises this, says "Oh" and looks sad. And she tells him as well that, while the black ick might not be able to cross water, that she bets that "that little hoodlum" can. Huey again says "Oh" and becomes even sadder, with a little child out of nowhere asking if it won't work as Huey looks at her. He then screams that he has a new plan and runs off. The next shot shows a shed covered in snow, as banjo music plays, with the moon returning as the scene turns from day into nighttime. The camera then shows Huey lying under a machine, as he swings a part of it around, causing it to move. He then talks to himself and says that he might come up with something if he goes to sleep. With a sleepy look, he pulls a turning lever, causing the machine to put out the candle that lit up the room. He then curls up and goes to sleep. Banjo music starts to play as he tries to fall asleep but fails, turning on his back and saying "Duuuuuuhhhhh!" as a result. Music starts to play again as he gets up, as a spider is climbing up a web next to him. He looks down to see a twig of wood, grabs it and then grabs a piece of fabric to spin it around the little twig, tranforming it into a little stick figure. He looks at it, spins it around, frowns, then grabs more fabric to work on it. The music then ends as the screen fades to black. In the final scene, a little child can be seen alone in the room of a wooden house, looking discomforting, as an eerie dark sound plays. She looks at an empty bed in fear, then hears clinks sticking together and looks back to see the little stick figure that Huey made, standing in the window. Lighter, playful music then starts to play as she sees a piece of paper stuck to the figurine, picking it up and reading the note. The little girl reads out the note, containing "Tell me your secret wishes, - the camera then panning to a multitude of other children of other villages, such as Jose and Frida from episode 18 - give to me your troubles, and when you awaken, you will find magic to make your dream come true". The little girl then looks to her right, then grabs the stick figure as the screen fades to black for the next transition, in which restful music plays as she is seen laying in her bed, going to sleep, with Huey peeking inside the house, then sitting on the outside of the house with a tired but satisfied face as he smiles, ending the episode. Appearances * Quetzalcoatl * Kajortoq * Wrip * Vinkle * Huehuecoyotl * Chalchiutlicue * Paula * Ichabod Credits In Video Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue, Small Child) * Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl) * MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod) * Rachel the flying (Wrip) * T.L. Jones (Vinkle) * Sushijustask (Paula) * Chirpchirp (Frida) * WooleyWorld (Jose) Crew * Warlordofnoodles (Animation and Additional Coloring) * Mr. Shoes (Music and Sound Design) * Kaishu Mennella (Coloring) In Description Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) * Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Amaroq) * MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod) * Rachel the flying (Wrip) * T.L.Jones (Vinkle) * Sushijustask (Paula) * Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) * Starshine (Angel) * Specks (Chief McCoy) * Chirp Chirp (Chief Hatfield, Frida) * Masquerader (Quetzalcoatl) * WoolyWorld (Jose) * Jas (Xochipilli) Crew * Kaishu mennella (Art Help) * Dee S. (Art Help) * Elizabeth Lingo (Art Help) Notes & trivia None | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Episodes Category:No Evil Category:Season 2 (Episodes) Category:Videos